


Take it Back

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis get in an argument over video games and Niall teaches Louis a lesson: Never call him a leprechaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

“Oh man, you’re so dead.” Louis groans.

Niall just beat Louis in the last three games of FIFA, and Louis is planning on seeking revenge, though he hasn’t decided how just yet.

“Oh, what? You can’t even get close enough to get a score.” Niall brags, laughing as he shoves yet another handful of chips into his mouth.

Louis just rolls his eyes and throws a half empty water bottle at the blond.

“Ow!” he mumbles through a mouth full of chips as the bottle hits him in the shin. “Do that again and I’ll kick your arse for real.”

This is when Louis, plopping on the hotel bed, laughs rather loudly at Niall’s threat. “You? Kick me arse? By yourself? Or are you going to get the rest of your leprechaun friends to help you? Seriously Niall, you couldn’t hurt a fly even if you wanted to.”

Niall glares at him. “You’re going to regret saying that, take it back!” he really didn’t know what Louis’ obsession was with him being a leprechaun, but he found it rather annoying.

“And what if I don’t? What are you going to do about it? We both know that you aren’t very terrifying. You get Liam or Zayn to do your dirty work.” He countered, calling out Niall’s bluff.

That’s it. Niall has had enough, and before Louis could process what was happening, Niall had him pinned down on the bed with an angry expression. “Take it back.  _NOW_!”

At this point, Louis can’t help but to laugh, he believes it was physically impossible to keep a straight face while Niall is trying so hard to prove him wrong. He’s laughing so hard that he can’t even form words, which infuriates Niall more.

“Well if you’re going to do that, might as well make it worth our time.” Louis says cheekily, thrusting his hips up to meet Niall’s, causing the younger boys body to stiffen.

“Did I tell you that you can move?” Niall spoke, his voice of the edge of dangerous.

Louis didn’t know what had gotten into Niall, but he liked it so far. “No, but it seems like someone needs a little encouraging to go any further.” he reasoned.

“Well don’t fucking move unless I say.” He grumbles, and before Louis could say anything more to the contrary, Niall’s lips crash into his for a hard kiss.

It took a moment before Louis responds to the kiss, Niall’s tongue slides across his bottom lip and he whimpers in reply, opening his mouth slightly. That was all the invitation Niall seems to need as his tongue found its way into Louis’ mouth, exploring the wet cavern as Niall’s fingernails dug into his wrists. Pleasure and painful sensations causes Louis to go into sensory overload.

He can feel the tightness in his jeans almost immediately and doesn’t realize that he was rutting against Niall’s leg until Niall growls at him, taking one of his hands from Louis’ wrist to his hips to pin them down on the bed.

“You’re such a slut Louis.” It wasn’t meant to offend, and in reality, Louis always wanted to be talked to like that. With Harry, it was always Louis who talked dirty, who dominated Harry. While that was nice, this right now, this was pretty fucking epic. Harry was the farthest from his mind as Niall unhooks his suspenders from his jeans as he kisses him.

Louis didn’t realize what Niall was doing until he saw the flutter of red and Niall broke the kiss to shift them upwards.

“What are you-“ but he was cut off by Niall quieting him.

“Be still, I’m going to teach you a lesson.” He barks, and Louis realizes that he is being tied to the headboard of the bed with his own suspenders. His blue eyes widen, his head tilting so he could watch Niall’s face, who is concentrating on tying the suspenders tight enough so Louis can’t get out easily, but not too tight to cut off his circulation because both boys would have a hard time explaining that one to management and everyone else.

Once Niall is satisfied in his work, he moves down to capture Louis’ lips once more, biting his bottom lip to gain access inside once again. While Louis’ hands are incapable of moving, the rest of his body isn’t, he pushes his pelvis upward to meet Niall, who was lying between his legs.

“Disobedient brat,” Niall mumbles, taking his hands down to pin Louis to the bed one more time as he moves his sinful mouth from Louis’ lips to his jawline, to his throat, peppering kisses to his collarbone. Louis’ eyes close automatically, wanting to feel the sensation of those pink lips over his hot skin, leaving wetness and red marks where his teeth grazed, careful not to mark where people could inquire about it.

Calloused fingers slide underneath Louis’ tee shirt, and he briefly wanders if everyone who plays guitar has hands like Niall’s. The thought vanish as quickly as it enters as he felt the hand reach up, bunching up his shirt to his armpit, reaching a nipple.

Niall flicks it with his finger, and Louis lets out an involuntary groan. He can feel Niall smirking against his collarbone as he moves to pull Louis’ shirt off, realizing his mistake of tying him up so soon. But Niall is hardly fazed by it, tucking the hem of his shirt over Louis’ head and behind his neck and without a moment’s hesitation, Niall’s warm wetness envelopes his right nipple as finger tweaks the left.

While his eyes are closed, Louis can feel every suck and flick of Niall’s tongue, and it’s driving him crazy. He doesn’t know where he learned how to do this, but he’s not complaining. Instead, he’s whimpering at the contact, and begging for more with a simple jolt of his hips forward, Niall is growling at him again. “Louis, patience is a virtue” he breathes against the wetness of Louis’ nipple, which sends chills through the surrounding area.

Niall seems a little irritated by Louis’ actions, but it quickly disappears as he is sliding down his body, sprinkling a path of kisses down to his waist, his fingers raking over the fine hair on Louis’ chest. Placing sinful, open mouth kisses against his waistline, Niall’s fingers fumble with the buttons and zipper of Louis jeans. Louis moves to help him, but meets resistance against his wrist. Oh yeah, he forgot that he was tied down.

It doesn’t matter now though because Niall finally undoes them, sliding the bulky material down roughly to Louis’ ankles. Without any moments wasted, Niall is bending down and mouthing his hardness through the fabric of Louis’ boxer briefs, which cause a rather loud groan to escape the older boy’s mouth. When Niall moves away, Louis can feel the wetness of the material against his erection where his mouth had been and he whimpers again.

“You want it? Beg.” Niall has this positivity devilish glint in his eye and a smirk to match and if Louis hadn’t been staring at him, he would have missed it. As Louis bites down on his swollen bottom lip, Niall is palming him through his boxer briefs and Louis is not at all beneath begging at this point.

“Niall, please….” He sounds like a child, but he doesn’t care, if he has to beg to get these damn briefs off, then he’s going to give it all he’s got.

He must have said something right, because Niall is pulling the strangling material down, his jeans and them coming off and thrown down on the floor carelessly. He can feel Niall’s deep warm breathes against his head and he’s about to come undone without his mouth even on him. Louis whimpers, closing his eyes tight as he ruts up as to remind Niall that he was still there, naked, hard, and horny.

Niall leans forward, opening his mouth around the head, his sinful tongue swirling the tip like he’s done this before, and Louis is got to ask him where he’s learned it all, but not now because it feels so goddamn good. He’s a whimpering mess by now, and can’t form a coherent thought let alone words, it’s like Niall is teasing his composure away. And Louis supposes he is, because he can’t think straight anymore except to try to get his dick into that pretty little mouth as much as possible.

Just as Niall starts to move his mouth down and back up, he’s gone and Louis is opening his eyes to look at him sternly like he just took away his new favorite toy. He watches the younger boy move away, shedding his own clothes quickly, and it’s Louis’ turn to growl, “Tease.”

Smirking, Niall doesn’t say a word as he crawls back up Louis, sticking his fingers into his mouth, and Louis doesn’t need instructions to what to do next. He’s sucking those two fingers like it’s the last thing he’ll ever suck and Niall is now rolling his eyes to the back of his head and opening those pretty pink lips to let out a low groan. Louis can make out a few words that sounded like ‘lips’ ‘fucking good’ and ‘sin’ and he’s pleased with himself as Niall slides his fingers out, Louis’ mouth making a nice ‘popping’ sound.

Louis is memorizing the pressure of Niall’s body against his when he feels the boy shifts down, sitting on his haunches as he slides the pad of his thumb over Louis puckered hole and that’s it, Louis has no sense of whatever else is going on, doesn’t care if they left the game playing or if the other boys can hear them in the other rooms, because right now, they are the only two people in the world.

Niall doesn’t take too long before his fingers slide into Louis’ entrance, finger fucking him to get him ready. Louis is not so used to this part because he usually is the one doing the fucking, not getting fucked and this is a pleasant change that he’s going to have to get Harry to agree on sometime.

He doesn’t waste any time and before Louis can move back against his fingers, Niall’s gone again. But as Louis lifts up to see what he’s doing, he sees Niall lining himself up and he has to mentally prepare himself as Niall doesn’t take it slow like either of them are used to in the beginning. No, Niall is taking him like he’s been properly prepped, and the sting of being stretched is filling Louis’ senses.

He’s not taking anything slow or careful, instead, his thrusts are deep, hard, and fast, another something Louis is not used to. “Mmm, so tight Lou.” He groans, and Louis almost loses his mind at those words.

It doesn’t take long before Louis is coming undone under the less than subtle thrusts of Niall’s, each one hitting his bundle of nerves dead on. Fuck, Louis is sure Niall has done this before. To maybe one of the guys, perhaps? He’s not too worried about it now as he feels the hot stickiness of his own come shoot across his stomach and chest. “F-Fuck” he breathes, unable to move as Niall continues to bury his own cock inside him.

Niall’s blue pools are on him, and before Louis can recover too much, Niall’s fingers swipe some Louis’ come onto his fingers and slide them in his mouth. Louis doesn’t know what is hotter, Niall tasting him, or when Niall repeats the motions and sticks his fingers inside Louis’ mouth instead. Louis sucks greedily and Niall whimpers at the suction.

“I’m going to make you come again you little whore.” He barks at Louis as his thrusts become more erratic and Louis knows he’s going to be walking funny tomorrow, a little sore from their escapades.

Louis grows hard again at Niall’s statement and whimpers because he’s still sensitive. Not that Niall cares, because he’s hand is now wrapped around Louis’ erection pumping it like it’s a race, weather his hand job or fucking can get Louis off quicker.

He believes it’s a combination of both plus the feel of Niall pumping his own hot seed inside him that has him coming undone once again. With both boys spent, Niall tumbles to the side of Louis, careful not to lay on the sticky mess on Louis body.

They lay there breathing heavily for a while before either one of them speak.

“Mind untying me Niall?” Louis asks. He really needs to get up and get the already drying come off him before it gets too uncomfortable.

Niall is smirking as he rolls off the bed gracefully, pulling on his boxers and jeans. “I dunno know. I think I like you best when you’re like that.” He says cheekily, slipping back on his shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Bet I could take some great blackmail pictures.”

Louis is glaring at him now. “Niall, please, come on, I know you wouldn’t leave me here like this.”

The younger boy studies him for a little bit, and for a moment, Louis is afraid that Niall will leave him like this. “Take it back and I’ll untie you.”

Louis is taken aback for a few, forgetting exactly what had started this whole thing.

Niall is waiting at him, looking at him expectedly.

“Fine…” he groans. “You’re terrifying, now let me go.”

The Irishman is unmoving and Louis nudges him with his foot.

“Come on, I told you were terrifying, what more to do you want?”

Niall just continues to stare at him, without saying a word.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry and I take back everything.”

With that, Niall leans upward, untying the suspenders, and he smiles triumphantly at Louis. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Once Louis is free, he quickly cleans himself up and gets dressed. He sits next to Niall on the bed and smiles at him. “No, not so hard, but you’re still a leprechaun” he giggles, kissing Niall hard on the cheek and jumping off the bed and heading out the door before Niall can blink.

The blond can hear him running down the hall towards Harry and Liam’s room yelling: “Help! Help! A leprechaun is after me!”

Niall is rolling his eyes and pushing himself off the bed as he runs after the Doncaster boy, with any luck, he’ll reach him before he gets to the other boys room. That boy is so dead.


End file.
